Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging member, a process cartridge and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus adopting a contact charging method in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member (hereinafter also referred to as a “photosensitive member”) is charged by a charging member disposed in contact with the electrophotographic photosensitive member, toner remaining on the photosensitive member (hereinafter also referred to as “transfer residual toner”) may adhere to the surface of the charging member even after toner on the photosensitive member is transferred to a paper or an intermediate transfer member.
In addition, from the viewpoint of simplifying an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and eliminating waste, a toner recycle system (hereinafter referred to as a “cleanerless system”) is proposed. In the system, a cleaning apparatus for removing transfer residual toner from a photosensitive member is not provided, and transfer residual toner on the photosensitive member is recovered by a developing apparatus.
When the contact charging method is adopted in the cleanerless system, a larger amount of transfer residual toner adheres to the surface of the charging member.
As a means for reducing the adhesion of contamination substances such as an external additive and toner, Japanese Patent No. 5455336 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-83404 disclose a charging member in which a fine particle is contained in a surface layer to control surface roughness and reduce adhesion.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to providing an electrophotographic charging member in which the adhesion of contamination such as transfer residual toner is more suppressed. In addition, another aspect of the present invention is directed to providing an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a process cartridge which can stably form high quality electrophotographic images over a long period.